


It's Best To Be Thorough

by astrangerenters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho’s everything hurt, but when Jun had asked him to come along for a day of snowboarding and a night together up north, he’d jumped at the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Best To Be Thorough

“You’re tracking in snow!” Sho complained, shivering as Jun closed the cabin door.

Jun bit down at the end of his glove, pulling it off his hand. “We’re both tracking in snow. It’s January!”

Sho grumbled, soaking wet boots making squeaking noises as he struggled to take them off. “It’s freezing in here.”

“That’s why there’s a fireplace.”

He pulled off his hat, unzipping his coat and shoving everything in a pile in the corner of the kitchen. Sho’s ass hurt. His arm hurt. His ankles hurt. Quite frankly, Sho’s everything hurt, but when Jun had asked him to come along for a day of snowboarding and a night together up north, he’d jumped at the chance.

Sho’s official day after New Year’s plans were a trip to see his grandma. Jun’s official day after New Year’s plans were snowboarding with his sister and family. They were both liars, but they were usually trustworthy enough that nobody would question them. Sho just wished he’d been better at snowboarding.

Jun had gone several times before, so he had little trouble gliding down the slopes. Sho spent more time on the ground than moving. “My clothes are soaking wet, too!” he complained.

“Then take them off,” Jun said. “Stop complaining and do something about it.”

Fine, Sho thought. He left the kitchen, damp socks clinging uncomfortably to his feet as he headed for his duffel bag in the bedroom. He groaned, every movement hurting as he bent down to pull off his socks. He wiggled his toes, thinking about warm things like tea and a roaring fire and a kotatsu and his bed back home...

“Are you going to pass out standing up?” Jun asked, arms crossed as he stood in the doorway.

Sho blushed. “Maybe.” His fingers were half numb as he started to pull his snow pants down.

“Need some help?”

“I know how to undress...” He looked up to catch a wicked glint in Jun’s eyes. “...myself.”

“Hmm?”

Who needed tea and a roaring fire and a kotatsu? He grinned. “My hands are pretty cold.”

Jun stepped toward him, making Sho yelp in surprise as he shoved his hands underneath Sho’s sweater to grab his sides. “My hands are pretty cold, too.”

He squirmed, only growing more anxious as Jun’s hands moved down to rest at the waistband of his pants. “I’m sore,” he pointed out. “From the snowboarding.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Jun teased, yanking Sho’s pants down to his ankles. “I’ll go easy on you.”

His mind was already fuzzy from the shock of the temperature change from coming inside, and he could only step shakily away from his pants as Jun started pulling off his own sweater. “I’m still cold.”

“I know,” Jun said, chest bare as he helped Sho get his sweater and t-shirt off. His mouth was kind of hot, kind of chilled as he pressed his lips to Sho’s neck. Sho tilted his head back with a sigh, letting Jun kiss his way down to his collarbone.

“I’m obviously at risk of hypothermia, right?” Sho asked before Jun shoved him back onto the bed.

“Don’t worry,” Jun replied, situating himself between Sho’s thighs and reaching for Sho’s boxer shorts. “I’ve got this.”

\--

“There’s no fireplace in here,” Sho pointed out later, moving his hand back under the blanket to grab hold of Jun’s hip.

“But we managed,” Jun said. “I’m sure you’re not at risk of losing any limbs from frostbite or anything.”

“Mmm, no, I don’t think so,” Sho replied, drumming his fingers before dragging them between Jun’s legs. “But I think we better make sure you’re not in danger either.”

Jun sighed, arching into Sho’s touch. “It’s best to be thorough.”


End file.
